


Bitter Sweet

by coolbattlegirl



Category: Hentaitale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Awaz is a bitch-, Chocolat - Freeform, Crossdressing, Defloz has a soft spot of Goliz, Drug Dealer, Drugs, Everyone is Crazy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Guns, Hentaitale - Freeform, I have no idea what i'm doing but let's just go with it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Knives, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Monsters, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Nugzu stop stripping in public, Okay Goliz is also babey boi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Psychopaths In Love, Restraints, Ryonaz is a smiling boi, Sans - Freeform, Sans x Sans - Freeform, Serial Killers, Sex, Stalker, Stalking, Trans Male Character, Undertale AU, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale), Yaoi, and more knives, au sans - Freeform, how is Awaz an idol but is a hoe?, idol, it's more like yaoitale, no one is normal, phantom thief, seems like Shokuz is the only normal person, shokuz is babey boi fight me, undertale - Freeform, yes hentaitale is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Shokuz is a hard worker and a nice monster who thinks that it's better to give priority to others than to himself.He is trying to live a normal life, but... it seems life has other ideas...."I don't know why there are so many people around me who are wielding knives.……"(Yeah... you read that right... Hentaitale is an actual au... thought it's more like Yaoitale)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hentaitale is an actual Undertale au. It's underrated and it deserves more love UwU)   
> (I'll focus on my other fanfics I said... I'll finish my other fanfics I said...)

The sound of sirens was heard throughout the entire street The smaller clutched their skull trying to block out the deafening sound. He heard muffled voices shouting. The cat monster looked shocked as they spotted him. "___________?" The child looked at them in confusion. They couldn't hear them. "What are you saying?" He asked the cat. The voices and sirens got louder as they got closer. "______________!" The cat's eyes were filled with panic and fear. Why were they scared? At the end of the alley, uniformed officers came rushing in; guns drawn in their hands. The older monster looked behind him then back at the smaller monster. "___________." Tears filled the child’s eyes, not wanting the other far.  
“N-no… c-come back.” their arms outstretched towards the other. The other turned and flashed a sad smile at him, before turning their back towards him.   
They stared fiercely into the barrel of the gun aimed at them. "_________!" and then an ear-splitting bang rang out, filling the evening sky. Shokuz stared in horror at where the other had stood. Blood and dust were splattered all over the ground and on himself. He crawled towards the fallen body of the other, tears slipping onto the ground. Suddenly his hand splashed on something warm. Shokuz slowly brought with a hand up and screamed.   
.  
.  
.  
Shokuz bolted up from his bed sweat dripping off his chin. He clutched his chest, trying to calm down his breathing. He looked around in his room as he slowly calmed down.  
“Just a nightmare… just a nightmare.” he murmured to himself. Wiping off the sweat from his skull Shokuz slipped out of his comfy bed and stretched his arms. Letting out a yawn he started making his bed. Right after, he opened the curtains allowing the sunlight to flow into the room. Outside of his apartment were flowerbeds and streets. Nothing too new to look at besides the flowers. He picked up his phone and a new message from Awaz.   
“Good morning Shokuz-senpai!” read the text. Shokuz typed in a small greeting before closing his phone. He felt his stomach growl and his face lite up.  
“I should probably make breakfast now.” heading towards the kitchen he opened the fridge scanning for anything that he could make, eventually he decided to make an omelet. Cracking a few eggs and slicing a few tomatoes, spinach, and mushrooms. He poured it into the frying pan and waited for it to cook. He quickly ate it not phased by the same bitter taste, that he always tasted his entire life. After finishing the omelet he checked the time again. It was 11: 13 now. It looks like his client would be at the meeting point soon. He better hurry then. Locking his apartment he hurried down the stairs, his scarf flowing behind him. As he got closer to the destination he looked around for any sign of the police. None. "That's good." He thought to himself as he turned the corner to the alley. Now... all he had to do was wait.

.

.

.

"So... are you...?" He turned around and saw his client. It was a human teen. They wore a black jacket and dark blue jeans. Fits the description of his client. Shokuz nodded at the other. "I'm Shokuz... It's nice to meet you." The teenager looked around before giving him their name. "T-the name's Micheal. It's nice to meet you too." They whispered softly to him. Their shoulders relaxed slightly when they realized they had met the right monster. "So... do you have the... crack that I asked for?" Shokuz nodded curtly in response. Micheal let out a small smile before pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket. In return, Shokuz pulled a small plastic bag from his inventory and gave it to the kid. The deal was done. Shokuz went to leave the alley but was stopped by the other teenager. His supporters quickly went into a defensive position.   
"S-sorry for startling you! I-I didn't mean..." Micheal stuttered as he tried to find what to say. Shokuz instantly relaxed as he realized the other wasn't going to attack him. He was scared for a moment there. "I don't wanna fight them..." He thought silently. The teenager ran their fingers through their hazelnut hair. "I just... you don't seem like a person to be a drug dealer..." Shokuz tilted his head at the comment. He got that a lot. Sure he was short and all, but he just didn't get why people kept on saying that. But he politely just nodded his head in the end.   
"S-sorry if I offended you! I-I didn't mean to sound rude... um... thanks...for you know..." With that said the teen left the alley. Shokuz stood still at the small thank you. Not a lot of people really said that to him. Fidgetting with his blue scarf a small smile unfolded on his face.   
"You're welcome..." He whispered softly. 


	2. Chocolat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, What is with me running into people today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update 0w0)  
> I hope you are enjoying this little fanfic so far.

Shokuz walked through the busy streets, all while fidgeting with his scarf. He didn't like crowded places that much, "It's too loud sometimes..." he thought to himself. As he tried to make himself as small as possible to squeeze through more easily, he felt himself get crashed into by another person. The unexpected force caused him to fall onto the concrete ground. "Ow..." he winced as pain bloomed in his arm. "That's going to leave a bruise," Shokuz noted to himself. The stranger that had run into him knelt next to him, hunting for any severe injuries. Luckily he didn't get anything severe besides a bruise. Looking up Shokuz gaped, at the stranger. It was another skeleton monster! "There were more skeleton monsters in the city?" He didn't know that. What caught his attention was that the skeleton monster was a female. They wore a very light orange bandana, a light beige jacket over a red dress, and to top of the look, they wore black shoes. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" They asked him with a concerned look masked on their face. "Um... I'm fine. My arm just hurts a bit." The female skeleton gasped before lifting him from the ground. "We should put ice on it... Follow me!" The unnamed monster pulled him towards a shop before going inside. A few moments later, they returned with an ice pack in hand. "T-thank you... though you didn't have to." Shokuz placed the ice pack on his bruise and allowed the ice pack to work its magic. They smiled warmly at him. Something about the smile felt familiar. Maybe he met her somewhere before. "It's the least I can do after I almost ran over you." They touched their bandana before speaking again, "I'm Chocolat. It's nice to meet you." Shokuz nodded, "I'm Shokuz, It's nice to meet you too." though he found it quite strange now. When Chocolat ran into him he swore that... quickly he shook away the idea. It was probably his imagination. Chocolat looked at Shokuz's arm before asking, "Does it still hurt?" Quickly Shokuz shook his head, "N-No! It doesn't hurt that much anymore." She just nodded in response, when the silence was suddenly broken.  
*Ring*   
*Ring*  
Chocolat jumped up in surprise as their phone started to ring. She fumbled with her jacket, trying to fish the cellular deceive out. As soon as she read the contact number a look of revulsion washed over her. The sudden change in her mood startled Shokuz. "She must really not like whoever called her." Chocolat turned to Shokuz a sweet smile plastered on her face, yet the death grip on her phone said a different story.   
"Ahaha... I'm sorry... but I'm afraid I have to cut this short." He nodded and watched as the other hurried off to her destination.   
"What a nice monster. I hope I meet her again."   
.  
.  
.  
"What do you want?" Chocolat asked bluntly to the caller. They had been in such a good mood as well. "...What?" The caller repeated to Chocolat again. She didn't know if she should be mad. Why would they suddenly invite them to the mall? They knew that he wouldn't tell them unless they actually showed up at the location. Letting out a sigh Chocolat gave him their answer.  
"Alright. Sure. I'll be there."   
.  
.  
.  
"Senpai~!" Shokuz looked up from his phone and saw Awaz and Nugzu waiting for him. "A-Awaz? Nugzu?" Shokuz asked in confusion. Why were they waiting for him? Awaz came running towards him, excitement shined in the idol's yellow eyes. Instantly, the blue skeleton knew that his friend had an idea. He prayed to the stars that it wasn't anything that would or could get them arrested. "You seem excited..." He commented to the bubbly skeleton. Awaz nodded practically jumping up and down at this point. "How about we talk about it inside?" he offered to Awaz. He didn't want to attract any attention. Awaz practically zoomed into his apartment, leaving the skeleton no other choice but to follow. He turned to Nugzu who gently grabbed Shokuz's hand. "..." He smiled at the taller skeleton and nodded. "Let's go Nugzu." Together they both entered Awaz's apartment.   
Shokuz had been in his friend's apartment many times before, but he didn't know if he would get used to all the stuff animals and cute furniture. "Definitely the opposite of my apartment." Shokuz thought as he came into the living room. The bubbly skeleton ushered the other two to sit down, which they did. The moment they sat down Awaz started talking.   
"So the others and I decided to go shopping on Thursday!" Shokuz blinked owlishly as Awaz continued, " I also think that it's about time you met the others, Senpai!" As Shokuz's brain tried to process what Awaz was saying, he stared blankly at the other. Thursday? Going shopping on Thursday? Shokuz supposed that it wouldn't be that bad. He would be able to reschedule his clients ahead of time. "So? What do you think, Senpai?" Shokuz snapped himself out of his thoughts before nodding. "Y-yeah. Thursday's fine." Awaz beamed at Shokuz and Nugzu. "Oh, I'm so happy!" Happiness practically radiated off of him. Arms swung around Shokuz's neck as he was engulfed in a big warm hug. Caught off guard Shokuz hesitated to return the hug, but he smiled as the warm feeling in his chest grew.   
Having friends was nice to have.  
.  
.  
.  
As he walked down the dark streets he looked at the piece of paper in his hands. According to the information the meeting place was close by. Not wanting to be spotted he took a detour better safe than sorry after all. As Shokuz through the alleyway, he bumped into someone. "Just what is it with me running into people?" He thought to himself before looking up. It was a fairly tall skeleton monster. Though he couldn't see their face due to their hoodie and cap.   
"Hello." They said to Shokuz. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Shokuz nodded slowly to the other. "H-Hello..." He was a bit wary of the other, since running into someone in an alley wasn't exactly the best experience. "What are you doing out so late?" They tilted their head all while smiling still. "I'm just taking a stroll." He lied to the skeleton. They just nodded in response. "It's not safe to walk at night." Shokuz just nodded in agreement. Yeah, it wasn't safe to walk during the night, but he had clients waiting.   
They smiled and walked passed him, but not before saying one last thing to him.  
"It was nice meeting you. See you around Shokuz." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!   
> (I'll update "Lustful Darkness"soon I'm just jumping all over the place right now 0w0")


	3. "LAY"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you have the wrong number."  
> .  
> .  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> And there is a drawing (That I made) for this chapter! I may draw some drawings for this fic... what do you think?

Ever since that encounter with that monster, Shokuz had been a bit paranoid. He felt like he was being watched all night. But it was probably just his nerves. Still, the question of how the other knew his name. Had he met them somewhere before? He was sure that he would remember a monster like that. Even after the deal was done, the strange skeleton still lingered in his mind. " I have to stop thinking about it," Shokuz started fidgeting with his scarf, " My nerves are getting the better of me..." The familiar apartment building came into view, Shokuz felt eager to hurry up the stairs, but he resisted. His footsteps echoed through the building as he walked up the stairs. For some reason, the stillness of the entire building felt more unnerving than usual. "Usual it isn't this quiet..." Shokuz looked around for any sign of his neighbors, "But then again, it's pretty late." Fishing his keys from his pants, he quickly unlocked the door and hurried inside. Shokuz allowed himself a moment of relief until it was interrupted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of paper on the floor. "Did someone...?" Did someone slip a piece of paper under his door? Carefully picking up the letter, he unfolded it.   
"LAY," Shokuz said out loud, "Lay? You want me to lay down?" Confusion loomed upon the blue skeleton. He felt like he was missing something important. All the letters were capitalized. It had to mean something. But maybe it was a mistake. As Shokuz went to put away the paper, a sudden realization came over him. It couldn't be. But the handwriting... "Why does the handwriting look like mine?" Did he write this? He swore that he didn't. He touched his scarf.   
"I... I'm not getting enough sleep." With that said Shokuz headed towards his room.   
.  
.  
.  
Shokuz rubbed his eye sockets sleepily as the morning sun shined through the curtains. Looking at his alarm clock, he read the time. "7:30." He allowed a yawn to slip from his mouth. It was early. He wanted to go back to sleep and stay there all day, but he had his job to do. He slipped out of bed and looked around the room. He felt less tired than yesterday. "I didn't even have to take sleeping pills..." Shokuz noted to himself. Had he really been that tired? The fact that he didn't get nightmares last night was a sign. As Shokuz was about to leave to go to the bathroom, his phone let out a small sound. "Awaz probably messaged me." But usually, his friend wouldn't be up at this hour. Unless his job came calling. Taking one last look at his light-up phone, he left the room.   
.  
.  
.  
Feeling more awake more than earlier, Shokuz picked up his phone and frowned at the number. It wasn't from Awaz or Nugzu. "Unknown..." read the I.D. maybe they got the wrong number. He unlocked his phone and pulled up the message to tell them but not before reading the message.   
Unknown: "Good morning. I hope you manage to get home safely."  
"Maybe they were at a party with someone... ah, there's more."   
Unknown: "You shouldn't stay out so out! It's not healthy."   
Shokuz quickly typed a response to the mysterious I.D.  
Shokuz: "I'm sorry... I think you have the wrong number." The message hadn't been read yet, which was expected. Closing his phone he stored it away. Shokuz didn't feel like eating, but he knew he had to eat. No matter how bitter everything tasted to him. He made himself some toast, easy breakfast in his opinion. Eyeing the tv, he decided that he still had some time to watch the news.   
.  
.  
.  
" A group of humans was found dead at XXXX Park this morning." The remote fell from his hand. "Police are still investigating this brutal murder..." Shokuz gasped as he realizes one of the victims. They were one of his clients. The one he made, the deal with last night. They were murdered? He tried to wrap his mind around the fact, but he just couldn't. The location had been the meeting place as well. "Would I have been a victim as well?" The thought rang out through his skull. If he had stayed any longer, could he have been one of them? Shokuz shook his head. They probably messed with the one person. It was most likely the case. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone suddenly vibrated. Maybe it was the Unknown I.D. Taking out his phone he read the message.   
Unknown: "Did you see the news?" The phone vibrated again in his hands.  
Unknown: "It's terrible..." Shokuz waited for them to finish typing their new message.   
Unknown: "Don't stay out so late." Shokuz frowned slightly. Did they still not know that they got the wrong number? He scrolled up to find if his message was read, but he couldn't find it. "What?" It's gone. The message was gone. Did he not send it? Maybe it didn't send. He typed the message again, and this time he made sure he sent it.   
Shokuz: "I'm sorry. I believe you have the wrong number." He waited for them to respond. He knew they saw his message because the other was typing. But when they finished the message Shokuz noticed an image attached to the end, and it sent chills up his spine.  
.  
.  
.  
Unknown: "LAY."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! Also if you have any questions on the character just ask! (I'll try to answer with the best of my abilities)


	4. The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shokuz walked into something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter ^v^)   
> Stay healthy everyone!

Shokuz nearly threw his phone across the room when he saw the image. It was him. Sitting in his apartment. There was no way. It couldn't be. Was he being watched? Were they watching him at this very second? "Calm down... you have to calm down." Shokuz sank into the cushion of his sofa, as he attempted to calm his breathing. He had to stay calm. He didn't want to make any rash decisions. Who knows what could happen to him if he did. Whoever this person was proved their point. Then that would mean... "They were the ones who slipped that note under my door." Shokuz felt his bones rattle in fear, as he put two and two together. "They know where I live." The haunting fact terrified Shokuz. What should he do? What should he do?! His fingers still trembling Shokuz opened his phone. The best thing to do was to minimize contact with them. As Shokuz went to block the number, the phone vibrated in his hands, startling him. It was another message from "Unknown." Should he check it? He shouldn't... but... Shokuz shook his head. Steeling his resolve, he pressed the block option. "There..." now they wouldn't be able to message him anymore. Shokuz allowed himself to breathe again. Still... it didn't solve his problem. They knew where he lived. Shokuz clutched his chest as he tried to think of a solution. What should he do? What  ** could ** he do? 

.

.

.

Awaz was so excited for tomorrow. He could finally introduce Shokuz to the others! He had called the others yesterday and told them the time and place. Letting out a giggle as he tried to imagine the reactions. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Shokuz's reaction to them. "Why can't tomorrow come sooner?" Today it felt like time was going slower than usual. Maybe it was just him but still... Awaz, let out a small pout. "Hurry up tomorrow..." he whispered to himself. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen. He expected the others to be on good behavior. Don't want them scaring Shokuz away now. 

"Awaz! You're up next!" his manager called. Awaz nodded. Looks like he better get going then. 

"I'm coming, senpai~!" he called out.

.

.

.

Defloz didn't know how to feel. Awaz called him out of nowhere and told him to meet him at the mall, with the others. What was so important to the bitch that they felt the need to gather them? He let out a groan. He was annoyed, to say the least. "That means "he's" gonna be there too..." He didn't want to deal with that guy. They haven't been on the best of terms lately. Stars, he really wanted a smoked right now. But he didn't have any on him at the moment. "Note to self... get a new pack of cigarettes soon." As much as he didn't want to go to the meeting, Goliz already heard about the news. The huge skeleton begged Defloz to let them go. The puppy eyes made him cave into the request. Though maybe by some chance... he'll meet the skeleton again... A tiny smile cracked through his annoyed expression at the tiny thought. 

.

.

.

"Hey... are we gonna go?" Yamiz called out to the taller skeleton. The skeleton nodded a smile graced on his face as he did. "We're going to go, Yamiz," he told the younger skeleton, who pumped up a first in the air. "Ryonaz! Hey, Ryonaz!" The red skeleton shifted his head to the other. "Did you hear that? We're gonna go to the mall!" Ryonaz tilted his head the unmoving smile on his face. "Voo?" Yamiz just laughed. "We. Are. Going. To. The. Mall." he said slowly to the other. Ryonaz seemed to be processing the sentence when a look of understanding washed over his face. The red skeleton nodded.

"Voo." 

.

.

.

"So... you're going to go." They nodded to the question. "I'm going to go." He said to _____. The other only hummed in response as if they were going to object. _____ turned around in his chair and stared at _____. They made eye contact and it stayed that way until _____ looked away. He let out a victorious smile at the simple gesture. Turning back to his computer he started back to his work. Switching to a camera he noticed a group of monsters doing a drug deal. Just as he was going to switch to the next camera, a shot was fired in the video. Immediately _____ stilled. Staring at the screen intently. It looks like they were misbehaving. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder, but he paid no mind to it. _ "You know what you have to do."  _ whispered ____. A crazed smile stretched itself onto ____ face. Looks like it's punishment time~!

.

.

.

Shokuz let out a sigh as he walked through the dark city. Just one last deal and he was done for the night. He had been so paranoid the entire trip. He had kept looking behind him every minute. Shokuz let out a dry laugh. He didn't even know what the other looked like! "Just one more deal..." he kept on repeating him himself. After this, he could go home. He longed for the comfort of his bed. Shokuz looked turned the corner and froze at the sight. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured on him as he tried to register the scene. There were so much blood and dust. It covered the brick wall and the concrete floor. He heard the sound of an object being hit over and over again. The sound of hoarse begging and laughter echoed in the alleyway. Shokuz's bones rattled loudly as he realized what he came across. Forcing down a scream that was building up in his throat, he tried to move. Only to find himself frozen to the stop in absolute terror. Move dammit! Panic started to set in as he heard footsteps approach him. Something was being dragged on the ground... it sounded like metal. He was going to die. He stumbled backward, trying to get away from the mysterious person. Finally able to move again Shokuz turned and tried to make a run for it. Only to feel a sharp pain directed at his neck. 

.

.

.

____ hadn't expected to see someone walk in on the scene. Especially another skeleton monster. It had been a minor inconvenience to his job. Oh well. He would be able to handle it. As ____ walked over to the trembling form, he realized who it was. Oh, dear. He didn't mean for poor Shokuz to witness this mess. The moment the other decided to make a run for it, _____ made a split-second decision. Rasing the bloody weapon in his hand, _____ brought it down. He stared at the fallen body in front of him. Did he hit him too hard? He didn't snap the others neck, right? Kneeling at the fallen body before him. Still breathing. That's good. He forgot his strength at times. Letting out a sigh of relief he lifted the skeleton off the bloodied floor. He could clean the mess as soon as he got Shokuz home. 

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Feel free to comment 0w0)


	5. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "H-Hello..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday is here. Time to go shopping!

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Lifting his hands he saw blood. Tears gathered at the corner of his eye sockets as footsteps hurried towards him. He tried to shoo them away but to no avail. Go away. Get away from him! You...  ** You MURDERS!  **

.

.

.

Shokuz bolted up from his bed and looked around frantically. Confusion instantly washed over the small skeleton. He was back in his apartment. He was sure that... looking at his clothing, he saw that they were clean. Not a trace of blood was on them. Had it all been a dream? Him going into the alley. The footsteps. Shokuz touched the back of his neck, where he had been struck. Nothing. It wasn't even sore. Maybe... maybe it really was a dream. Looking at the calendar, he let out a sigh. It was Thursday. The day he met the others. Checking his phone he saw a few messages from Awaz. 

“Good morning Shokuz-senpai!” read the first text.

“It's Thursday! Don’t be late senpai~! We’ll pick you up at 11:15.”

“See you soon~!"

Shokuz closed his phone after he finished reading the messages.

Looking at the time Shokuz still had a few minutes before Awaz and Nugzu came. As he prepared he couldn't help but list all the things that could happen when he met the other two groups. Would they like him? He hoped so. Stars, he was so nervous. Looking at the clock once again, Shokuz sigh. Welp. It looks like he would have leave his lovely apartment, and wait for them outside now. After all, he knew how Awaz would get when he was late. The moment he stepped out of his apartment, Shokuz was ambushed by a very excited Awaz.

"This is going to be a long day..."

.

.

.

Awaz dragged Shokuz towards the shopping mall with Nuguz trailing after them. 

"I can't wait for you to meet them senpai!" Awaz said cheerfully to him. He had been really excited to introduce Shokuz to them, ever since he met him. He could still remember the day he first met Shokuz-senpai. Meanwhile, Shokuz was struggling to keep up to Awaz’s pace. 

"A-Awaz, p-please slow down!" but to his dismay, Awaz showed no sign of hearing him, as he didn't let go of his arm. As they neared the meeting place, Shokuz noticed 6 figures talking to each other. 

"... Are they..." could they be the ones his bubbly friend was talking about? Shokuz quickly got his answer in mere seconds when Awaz spoke up. 

"Ah! There they are!" the young skeleton started waving his free hand in the air, causing the two groups to notice the trio. 

"Sorry about being late senpai~!" Awaz, let go of Shokuz arm to greet the others. While his friend occupied himself, Shokuz rubbed his sore arm when Awaz let go. 

"He may be small, but he got one strong grip." He thought to himself.

"...Shokuz...okay?" Nuguz asked pointing to his arm. Shokuz looked startled for a bit before realizing who was asking. 

"Ah! Y-yeah I'm fine." Shokuz reassured Nuguz who wore a concerned expression on his face. 

"It's just... Awaz just got a strong grip." he laughed half-heartedly to the tall skeleton. Nugzu stared for a few moments before smiling down at him. Together the duo walked towards where Awaz and the others were. Awaz was busy chatting to one of the taller figures. They wore a gray jacket, long jeans, and a dark gray hat that had the word lay in purple. The figure seemed to notice Shokuz staring and smiled at him causing him to jump a little.

“Who is this Awaz?” they asked their gaze never leaving Shokuz. Awaz turned around in confusion and laughed as he grabbed Shokuz’s hand. He had completely forgotten about them.

“Ah! Sorry senpai~!” he apologized to Shokuz before continuing “Everyone this is Shokuz senpai~!” he introduced to the group. 

“H-hello I’m Shokuz.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to leave a comment. They make my day ^v^)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and if you have any questions I'll answer them. (Though might not answer some cause spoilers!)  
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
